In a computer system, volatile memory is computer storage that maintains its data while the computer system is powered on. An example of a volatile memory includes random access memory (RAM) that is used for primary storage in a computer system. Compared to volatile memory, non-volatile memory may be used for secondary storage, or persistent storage. Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory, flash memory, magnetic computer storage devices, etc. Another example of non-volatile memory includes a non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM), which is a type of random-access memory that retains its data even in the event of an unanticipated loss of power, a normal computer system shutdown, or an unanticipated computer system crash.
A type of an NVDIMM includes a non-volatile dual in-line memory module-software (NVDIMM-SW). NVDIMM-SW may represent a storage class memory device in a cloud hardware. NVDIMM-SW may provide for efficient write access to storage devices by pairing double data rate fourth-generation (DDR4) DIMMs with a non-volatile memory express (NVMe) storage partition (or a plurality of NVMe storage partitions) using firmware assistance. The NVMe partition may encounter errors and failures that may impact the ability to successfully save data. In the event of such errors and failures, it is technically challenging to save the data in a non-loss manner, resulting in the loss of valuable end-user data.